


Мохнатое счастье

by 006_stkglm



Series: Niijikiwe [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Ричарда Армитиджа на ЗФб-2016<br/>niinimoshe - любимый, возлюбленный (язык индейцев Оджибве)<br/>имеет место быть убиение мышей</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мохнатое счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ричарда Армитиджа на ЗФб-2016  
> niinimoshe - любимый, возлюбленный (язык индейцев Оджибве)  
> имеет место быть убиение мышей

Ричард лежал на чем-то теплом, мохнатом и мягком, но спина, ступни и задница мерзли отчаянно. Он вздохнул и, не открывая глаз, попытался зарыться в одеяло поглубже. Одеяло утробно рыкнуло в ответ и мягко притиснуло его к себе. Сквозь сон мелькнула смутная мысль, что что-то здесь не так. Насколько это что-то не так, Ричард понял, когда, разлепив глаза, увидел перед собой густой бурый мех, тяжелую лапу с когтями длиной с собственную ладонь и большую сытую, сонную медвежью морду. Маленькое круглое ухо чутко поворачивалось во сне.  
— Боже мой… — вырвалось прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что будить спящего в полудюйме от себя медведя не самая мудрая идея.

Зверь лениво приоткрыл один глаз, приподнял обнимавшую — _обнимавшую!?_ — Ричарда лапу и… перетек — более подходящего слова он не смог бы подобрать — в сидячее положение.  
— Я не знал, когда ты проснешься, — лесничий, к которому его завел вырвавшийся в первое свое полнолуние в Вуд-Баффало волк, зевнул, протирая глаза, — а сейчас, между прочим, октябрь, холодно. 

Впрочем, было не похоже, что холод его особенно беспокоил. В голове Ричарда всплыли отрывочные, спутанные, как всегда перед превращением, воспоминания: грозная тень за наспех сколоченными стенами из толстого горбыля, сломавшаяся под тяжестью зверя дверь, уверенный голос: «да, прабабка из оджибве. Да, это семейное. Да, я все помню. Нет, у меня это не зависит от луны. Нет, я не знаю никого, кто бы в здравом уме на милю рискнул подойти к гризли». 

Гризли… Грэм спокойно смотрел на него сонными серыми глазами.  
— Ключ. И кофе был бы очень кстати, — мягко подсказал он и поскреб внизу живота. Ричард, смутившись, торопливо отвел взгляд и только потом сообразил, что и сам тоже совершенно голый.

***

Бойлер на метеостанции Ричарда был не такой вместительный, как в лесничестве, но на одного горячей воды вполне хватало. Оборотня… Грэма по правилам гостеприимства он пустил вперед, но больше ради того, чтоб выиграть себе немного времени на подумать. Вот только думать-то как раз и не получалось. Он чувствовал себя странно. Привычный диапазон ощущений будто расширился вдвое. Раньше после полнолуний он ощущал голод, усталость, глухую смутную тоску по чему-то неведомому и частенько — боль: волк стирал лапы в кровь, пытаясь при малейшей возможности подкопаться под прутья решетки, и раздирал себе шею шипами ошейника так, что ссадины нередко переживали трансформацию и еще какое-то время напоминали о себе. Как-то раз волк сломал себе ребра, кидаясь всем телом на прутья решетки — Ричарда передернуло от воспоминаний о том крайне болезненном месяце.

Сейчас же тело гудело энергией, как после хорошей пробежки или бодрящего купания в реке. Он чувствовал себя сытым и умиротворенным, хотя последние три дня, проведенные в волчьей шкуре, по-прежнему оставались в памяти темным пятном. Позади раздались тихие шаги, и Ричард едва не выронил турку. От Грэма пахло водой, пихтовым шампунем, который поставляла администрация Вуд-Баффало, мокрым полотенцем, чуть-чуть пылью давно лежавших в глубине комода вещей и еще чем-то, что Ричард никак не мог определить. Оборотень не подходил ближе, чем требовалось, чтобы забрать кружку со свежесваренным кофе, но этот запах все равно бил в нос и не давал покоя. 

— Значит, ты меня по запаху нашел? — спросил Ричард первое, что пришло ему в голову, и внутренне скривился.  
Грэм пожал плечами. Он выглядел расслабленным, спокойным, но Ричарда не оставляло чувство, что тот ни на секунду не спускал с него глаз.  
— Я не стал звонить в офис. Догадался, что ты не хочешь лишнего внимания.  
Ричард неохотно кивнул, закусив губу. Внутри шевельнулось привычное беспокойство, всю жизнь заставлявшее его бежать при малейших признаках опасности быть обнаруженным. «Выпроводи его. Собирай вещи», — сказал горький рассудочный голос внутри, и Ричард впервые в жизни ощутил, как его волк протестующе вскинул голову.

— Ты быстро… перекидываешься, — выдавил он, чувствуя как плывет голова, разрываемая одновременно его человеческими и его же звериными эмоциями, и не понимая, где между ними пролегает грань, и есть ли эта грань вообще.  
Грэм поскреб кончик носа.  
— Я таким родился, и потом, ты сильно сопротивляешься, не пускаешь его. Это мешает. Потому и больно.  
— Его? — В голове, заходясь, скулил зверь.   
— Волка, — с мягкой улыбкой уточнил Грэм. — Он у тебя смешной.  
— Вот как? — Под его ногами-лапами бурым ковром стелилась земля. Над головой зарею полыхало осеннее небо. Это были _его_ воспоминания и в то же время _не его_. «Это то, чего ты боялся, — с внезапным отчаянием сказал прежний горький рассудочный голос, — нам надо бежать». Ричард дернул головой и уловил только окончание фразы Грэма:  
— …он у тебя красивый, озорной: играется, как щенок, но за холку цепляет, как матерый.

«Вот видишь!» — взвыл голос. Волк внутри заскулил, поджимая хвост, и Ричарда затопило волной острого страха.  
— Я тебя?.. — собственный голос казался скрипучим и ломким, как засушенный между страницами книги лист. А потом вдруг в ноздри снова ударил запах Грэма: не полотенца, старых шерстяных носок и дурацкого шампуня, а его собственный запах и запах зверя, который жил в нем. Он приблизился одним плавным движением, оперся о край стола, запирая Ричарда в тесном пространстве перед собой, словно читал его панически мечущиеся от «немедленно сбежать» к «остаться навсегда» мысли. Тепло его большого тела явственно чувствовалось даже сквозь два слоя одежды.  
— Потаскал за ухо, выдрал пару клоков шерсти, — в голосе Грэма, словно блики на перекате стремительной реки, промелькнули довольные нотки, — я таким родился, на меня укусы не действуют.

Сердце перестало пытаться выломать ребра, но липкий страх не отпустил: слишком темным пятном оставались три прошедших дня полнолуния.  
— Так ничего и не помнишь? — голос Грэма мягко прервал его размышления.  
Ричард рывком втянул в себя пахнущий кофе и медведем воздух.  
— З... запах… — проговорил он, не поднимая глаз и чувствуя, как скулы заливает предательский румянец. Грэм кивнул и медленно, словно давая ему возможность при желании остановить себя, наклонился к его уху.  
— Сладкий, — его дыхание касалось мочки, — как дом, как логово, как _пара_ …

Слова падали, спелым медом стекая в ушную раковину. Они стояли так близко, что Ричард слышал спокойное биение сердца Грэма в нескольких дюймах от собственного, перепугано трепыхавшегося в груди.  
— Все хорошо, — тихо сказал Грэм, — теперь все у нас с тобою будет хорошо. 

Время остановилось, замерло косыми лучами солнца в маленьком окошке, запахом пережаренного кофе, каплей воды, сорвавшейся с полотенца и разбившейся о старый вытертый пол. А потом у Ричарда внутри распрямилась и лопнула какая-то пружина. Он выдохнул, чувствуя, как грудь едва может вместить набранный воздух, понял, что мышцы превращаются в желе, и сделал то единственное, что мог, лишь бы не упасть на месте — уткнулся лицом Грэму в плечо. Он пах надежностью, вот что понял Ричард той частью сознания, которая еще могла соображать. Он _был_ надежным: Ричард чувствовал тепло его рук в районе поясницы — еще не прикосновение, просто обещание того, что его готовы подхватить. 

— Я просто не хотел никому сделать больно, — глухо проговорил он, чувствуя себя так, словно разом навалилась бесконечная усталость от лет, проведенных в попытке скрыться ото всех: и от тех, кто сделал его зверем, и от тех, кого мог сделать зверем он.  
— Я знаю, — Грэм снова кивнул, и его борода ощекотала ушную раковину, — можно попросить об одолжении?   
Ричард, не удержавшись, тихо фыркнул.  
— Это входит у тебя в привычку.  
Смех Грэма, который он одновременно и слышал, и чувствовал под щекой, походил на медвежье ворчание, и Ричард на миг представил, каково будет снова оказаться совсем рядом с этим огромным грозным зверем. Почему-то эта мысль не вызвала у него страха.

— Перебирайся ко мне, — уже серьезно сказал Грэм, — я смогу о тебе позаботиться. О вас обоих.  
Ричард почувствовал, как сильные руки вокруг него сомкнулись крепче. В комнате установилась чуткая тишина, и, ощущая, как начинает пламенеть лицо, он кивнул в ответ прежде, чем успел толком подумать и испугаться.

***

Как вскоре оказалось, переживал Ричард совершенно не о том. Начальство только хрюкнуло по рации в ответ на запрос, в далеком Форт-Смите один из флажков перекочевал из одной точки карты в другую, да по лесничествам и метеорологическим станциям Вуд-Баффало ушла распечатка с новыми координатами и позывными. А вот соседское радушие Джона, заявившегося по первому снегу за неделю до ноябрьского полнолуния, вынести оказалось куда тяжелее. Светлоглазые хаски настороженно прижимали уши и ни в какую не желали подходить к Ричарду ближе, чем на полдюжины шагов. Джон болтал без умолку и даже при своем небольшом росте и довольно аскетичном сложении умудрялся заполнять собой все лесничество разом. К той поре, когда гость собрался восвояси, Ричард готов был уже на стенку лезть.

— Аура, мужики, у вас тут какая-то для собак неблагоприятная, — глубокомысленно изрек гость, натягивая перчатки и вставая на полозья легких и почти пустых саней. Было утро среды, до полнолуния оставалось два дня, и Ричард уже чувствовал еле заметный зуд в костях, предвещавший превращение. Хаски нервно рыли лапами порядком истоптанный снег. Стоявший на крыльце в расстегнутой парке Грэм пожал плечами:  
— Да леший его знает, может и так.  
— Ага, — легкомысленно откликнулся Джон, — ну, мужики, бывайте.  
Он вскинул руку, свистнул, и упряжка лихо рванула с места, исчезая за воротами. Грэм неторопливо спустился заложить створки, а Ричард зашел в дом и опрокинул в кружку с недопитым чаем остатки виски. Но не только соседские собаки заставляли его нервничать.

— Дашь мне ключи от вольера? — спросил он за завтраком в пятницу. Во дворе лесничества под навесом стояла тяжелая массивная клетка на случай, если придется выхаживать одного из особо редких представителей животного мира, обитающих в Вуд-Баффало. Грэм неторопливо прожевал политую сгущенным молоком оладушку, отложил вилку, откинулся на стуле, посмотрел на нетронутую тарелку Ричарда, и тот, невесть с чего чувствуя себя виноватым, опустил глаза в чашку с кофе. Третью за утро.  
— Все будет в порядке. Лучше поешь.  
Ричард помотал головой, его мутило. Луна была не видна за кромкой леса, но стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он видел на изнанке век ее наливающийся полной силой мерцающий серебряный круг. 

— Покормлю тебя потом, — кивнул Грэм, подцепляя новый оладушек, — но на кофе лучше не налегай.   
— Почему? — Ричард подозрительно посмотрел в кружку.  
— Не хочу луж на полу, — подмигнул Грэм с полным ртом. Ричард поневоле улыбнулся. И снова нахмурился.  
— Я не собираюсь превращаться здесь.  
— На улице минус двенадцать. Судя по прошлому разу, дело пойдет не быстро, а я не хочу, чтобы вы простыли.  
Ричард со стоном уронил голову на стол:  
— Это словно снова в первый раз, — глухо проговорил он, — даже хуже.  
Грэм мягко вытащил у него из пальцев остывшую кружку и отставил подальше.

— Ты просто не привык, что бывает по-другому. Вероятно, за один раз и не привыкнешь, но со временем станет легче.  
Ричард ощутил плечом тепло его ладони, словно перед коротким пожатием Грэм несколько секунд раздумывал, а стоит ли касаться? И это тоже заставляло Ричарда нервничать. С момента первых объятий на метеостанции Грэм не вторгался в его личное пространство, словно давал возможность решать самому, но Ричард не знал, какое решение он должен принять. После нападения и своего первого полнолуния, он был озабочен только тем, чтобы не дать монстру, в которого он превращался, причинить кому-либо вред. Он соглашался на работу в любой глуши, укреплял подвалы и в перерывах между полнолуниями покупал замки и новые цепи. Он научился с этим жить и давно смирился с тем, что в его жизни нет места для кого-то еще: слишком велик был риск. А потом появился Грэм и перевернул все с ног на голову.

Первые день или два после полнолуния, когда обоняние еще не притупилось до обычного человеческого уровня, запах Грэма преследовал Ричарда, кажется, повсюду. Он пах смолой, дымом костров, листьями смородины, потертой кожей, оружейной смазкой и потом. Этот запах будоражил даже во сне, а когда с истончившейся луной обоняние притупилось, Ричард обнаружил, что ему его не хватает. Сейчас, когда впервые в жизни рядом появился кто-то, кому не нужно было лгать, от кого не нужно было скрываться, убегать и прятаться, никогда в принципе не задумывавшийся о таком сценарии Ричард пребывал в полной растерянности.

Он выпрямился и тряхнул головой. В шее что-то звонко хрустнуло, Грэм вздернул бровь.  
— Пора. Иди раздевайся, я тут все приберу.  
Ричард кивнул, тяжело поднялся и пошел к себе, затылком чуя внимательный взгляд Грэма. 

До превращения оставалось не более получаса. Он чувствовал, как по телу, постепенно учащаясь, прокатываются волны жара. Закипающая в жилах кровь распирала изнутри кожу и кости. Мышцы сводило и тянуло во все стороны разом. В ушах гудело — гулко, словно бил прибой. Ричард стащил с себя одежду. Тело было непослушным, чужим. Он бросил вещи на кровать и, сняв с крючка на двери в ванной широкое полотенце, еще влажное после утреннего душа, обмотал им голые бедра. Когда он спустился вниз, Грэм придирчиво оглядывал просторный холл. Все легко рвущееся и бьющееся было убрано за пределы досягаемости. По телу от макушки до пяток прокатилась волна жара, и вдруг разом, словно его включили, вернулся нюх. Грэм пах сладко и — в голове мелькнула картинка наклонившего голову набок и задравшего ухо волка — уверенно. Это успокаивало. Немного.

Ричард опустился на пол прямо посреди комнаты и только тогда вспомнил, что так и не зашел в туалет. Возвращаться было уже поздно: налитое яблоко полной луны словно наяву плясало у него перед глазами. Кажется, Грэм был не так уж и неправ насчет луж. Грэм присел на корточки перед ним, и Ричард нахмурился, подбирая под себя ноги.  
— Ты еще здесь? — слова царапали сокращающееся горло.  
— А где мне еще быть? — Грэм легко пожал широкими плечами.

Ричард с трудом сглотнул.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорить было тяжело, ведь просыпавшийся волк не помнил, как издавать нужные звуки, — просто открой входную дверь и подожди в спальне.  
Грэм покачал головой.  
— Успокойся, волчонок твой меня не тронет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — выдохнул близкий к отчаянию Ричард, прекрасно понимая, что если Грэм не захочет, у него сейчас не достанет ни сил, ни времени что-то с этим поделать. Он боялся даже представить, что сделает с Грэмом волк. А тот только фыркнул в густые усы.  
— Я ему нравлюсь.  
— Ты… ты… — Ричард задохнулся сначала от возмущения, потом от боли, а потом изнутри, откуда-то из низа живота поднялась, сметая все на своем пути, волна нестерпимого жара, рванула наружу через каждую пору его большого тела, раздирая кости и плоть, выворачивая наружу шкуру, ослепляя и оглушая, и он не помнил больше ничего.

***

_Большойлысыйкосматыйсильныйчеловекзверь_ был рядом — волк понял это еще до того, как открыл глаза. Он потянулся, припав на передние лапы и задирая пушистый хвост, встряхнул густой шубой и, лизнув подставленные человеком-зверем ладони, заплясал у двери: желание задрать лапу с каждой секундой становилось все более нестерпимым. Человек-зверь рассмеялся — волк не понимал процесса и смысла издавания громких отрывистых звуков, но откуда-то знал, что тот был доволен.  
— Ну что я тебе говорил про кофе?  
Дверь распахнулась.

Волк в два прыжка слетел с крыльца в жидкий еще по осенней поре снег и, задрав лапу, пустил на столбик-опору длинную горячую струю.  
— Засранец мохнатый, — раздалось вслед.   
Когда струя иссякла, волк, встряхнувшись, посмотрел наверх. Человек-зверь сидел на крыльце с кружкой в руках и с улыбкой смотрел на него. Волк поставил лапу на нижнюю ступеньку и приглашающе метнул хвостом. Он помнил, как ему было хорошо прошлой луной в компании медведя, но человек-зверь покачал головой.  
— Может быть позже, niijikiwe.

Волк оглянулся: территория вокруг была знакомой и незнакомой одновременно, словно он видел ее однажды в тяжелом муторном сне. Он облизнулся, и человек-зверь кивнул.  
— Иди побегай, братец.

Волк неторопливо потрусил вокруг логова — «дом» всплыло в его голове откуда-то знакомое слово. Здесь пахло людьми. _Большимлысымкосматымсильнымчеловекомзверем_ и — чуть меньше — его медведем. Был еще один человеческий запах, который он автоматически идентифицировал, как свой. И совсем-совсем слабый, почти выветрившийся кого-то третьего. К этому третьему запаху примешивался терпкий дух собачьей своры, и волк зарычал для порядка, оскалив зубы и гармошкой собрав шерсть на носу. Углы логова-дома он старательно пометил. На них уже стояли пахучие медвежьи метки, но он откуда-то знал, что тот не будет против. Пустив струю, он тыкался носом и довольно фыркал: ему нравилось, как смешивались два их запаха. 

Позади логова-дома было большое открытое пространство, расчищенное и хорошо просматривающееся до самой кромки леса. Волк потрусил вдоль аккуратно выстеленного камнем ложа говорливого ручья. От темной воды шел пар, и вода у берегов схватилась уже узорной ломкой корочкой льда. Он побежал дальше. Чуть поодаль и наискосок от логова-дома стояло несколько построек поменьше. Из одной раздавалось длинное и низкое гудение на ровной монотонной волне. Волк долго прислушивался, замерев и чутко прядая ушами, и хотя изнутри не доносилось никаких больше звуков или движений, он предпочел обойти постройку стороной. Из другой сквозь мешанину резких чужих запахов пахло едой. Он жадно втянул воздух ноздрями и понял, что голоден. Но, принюхавшись еще раз, все-таки решил, что это не та еда, которой стоило соблазняться.

Рядом было еще одно большое помещение: навес. Из длинной и просторной загороженной части пахло высушенной травой, а в глубине другой стояла железная клетка. Волк ощетинился. Этот запах он знал хорошо. Этот запах означал голод и боль сотен проведенных внутри лун, до крови стертые лапы и разодранную шипами шею. Он зарычал, припав к земле и приготовившись метнуться в сторону при малейшей опасности, но клетка стояла пустая и безмолвная. Он дернул опущенным хвостом. Откуда-то изнутри его вдруг накрыло оглушающей волной горького сожаления. Это было _не его_ чувство, и волк встряхнул густой шубой, пытаясь избавиться от непонятного ощущения, будоражившего его тело. А потом понял — это _его человек_ извинялся. Волк тихо фыркнул, облизнул нос и потерял малейший интерес к клетке: из загороженной части навеса пахло _серымбыстрымпискливыммясом_. Мышами — снова пришло откуда-то изнутри, и волк, склонив набок голову, мысленно согласился.

Охотится на _сероебыстроепискливоемясо_ было весело, и хотя собственно мяса там было на один укус, он остановился только тогда, когда большинство вертких серых комочков перекочевало к нему в желудок, а остальные попрятались в такие щели, откуда даже он не мог их достать. Волк фыркнул: в носу свербило от пыли и сенной трухи, аккуратно разложенные кучи сена несколько потеряли свою первоначальную форму, а в воздухе вкусно пахло потревоженной травой, азартом и немного кровью.

Короткий осенний день близился к закату, когда он выбрался из сарая. Небо на востоке за серой стеной леса потемнело, и порывы холодного ветра доносили оттуда сухой и стылый запах снега. Надвигалась непогода. Мягко переступая лапами, волк потрусил к открытому пространству, отделяющему территорию человека-зверя — их территорию — от леса, и замер, чутко прядая ушами. Ветер доносил до него смолистый запах деревьев и сладковатый — тронутых первым морозцем игл. В дупле рослого дерева на прогалине притаилось на груде орехов _рыжеепушистоедокотороготруднодопрыгнутьмясо_. Высоко в ветвях, нахохлившись, расположилась стайка мелких птиц. Волк переступил передними лапами. В лесу была жизнь, которая манила его, будила и будоражила инстинкты, бросала вызов, заставляя действовать на пределе своих возможностей.

Злой порыв ветра швырнул прямо в морду пригоршню снега. Волк тряхнул головой, потрусил вперед, держа уши настороже и вынюхивая добычу, затаившуюся в ожидании непогоды в норах и корнях деревьев. В оставшемся позади логове-доме хлопнула дверь. Звук не был угрожающим, но он остановился, повел носом и, вывалив язык, повернул обратно и рванул с места широкими прыжками. От логова пахло человеком-зверем, кровью и мясом.

Мясо не было живым, в глубине его еще хрустели на зубах редкие кристаллики льда, но оно было свежим и вкусным, и волк охотно рвал его на полосы, прижав кусок к земле передними лапами.  
— Вот так, niijikiwe. А то одними мышами сыт не будешь, — проговорил человек-зверь, сидя на крыльце с кружкой, из которой шел пар, и доносился запах пахучих листьев. Руки его тоже пахли кровью. Волку хотелось слизать этот запах, хотелось, чтоб человек-зверь пах им, пах их перемешанными запахами, как пахли теперь те метки, что он оставил на углах их логова-дома. Он коротко заскулил, но измочаленный его зубами и наполовину съеденный кусок был важнее. Человек-зверь усмехнулся, отставляя в сторону пахучие листья.  
— Ешь, niijikiwe, не торопись. А потом поиграем.

Он потянул с плеч безволосые шкуры, которые носил, спустился с крыльца, и в нос волку ударил густой крепкий запах большого медведя.

***

На этот раз Ричард проснулся в тепле. В кровати, понял он, ощутив под щекой складки набитой утиным пухом подушки. Под расшитым угловатым пестрым узором одеялом, подаренным Грэму представителями местных индейских племен, было так уютно и тепло, что шевелиться не хотелось. Он вытянулся во весь рост, свернулся обратно и…

Стоп.

Одеяло Грэма?

Ричард открыл глаза: комод, продавленное кресло, служившее одновременно тумбочкой и вешалкой, квадрат теплого солнечного света, падавший на кровать и стену напротив не занавешенного окна, и повсюду запах — сладкий до одури, как дом, как логово, как пара…

В доме было тихо: не скрипели половицы, не щелкал остывающий на плите кофейник, только тихо гудел _большойбелыйящикдляхолодногомяса_ — холодильник, мысленно напомнил себе Ричард — и под козырьком крыши над нежилой комнатой второго этажа беспокойно возились в гнезде синицы. Ричард рывком сел и повернулся. Грэм лежал спиной к нему, на боку, свесив руку на пол. На широкой загорелой спине наискосок от плеча к позвоночнику тянулись три белесые нитки старых шрамов. У кровати виднелось кухонное полотенце, заляпанное чем-то бурым, и, кажется, он не…

— М-м-м, — Грэм вздохнул, приподнял голову, потянулся большим сильным телом и, поддернув на бедра повыше старый мягкий плед, повернулся лицом, — доброе утро.  
Ричард рухнул обратно на смятую подушку. Внутри все тряслось от облегчения.  
— Я… что я..? — глухо промычал он. Заполошно мечущиеся мысли никак не желали складываться в слова.   
Грэм улыбнулся.  
— Ну, ты ни в какую не хотел спать на полу, а кровать большая. После того, как ты уделал тут все в смородиновом варенье и начал жевать простыни, пришлось разрешить.

Ричард спрятал в складках подушки полыхающее лицо.  
— Я чудовище.  
— Ты типичный представитель canis lupus и только. Но если тебе станет легче, то отстирывать тряпки от варенья можешь сам.  
Ричард приоткрыл один глаз: в серых глазах Грэма плясали веселые искорки, но взгляд был мягкий, заботливый. Ричарду захотелось спрятать голову под подушкой. Он выдохнул, облизал пересохшие губы и все-таки заговорил.  
— Я увидел полотенце и подумал, что я тебя…

Грэм подложил под голову локоть, в лившемся из окна солнечном свете волоски на его руках казались огненно-рыжими.  
— Он меня не тронет. Не знаю уж, как еще тебя убедить, так что сделай одолжение — просто поверь на слово.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — упрямо спросил Ричард, и Грэм фыркнул.  
— Хотя бы оттуда, что лежу сейчас рядом с тобой.

Ричард задумчиво пожевал губу.  
— Ты сказал, ты ему нравишься.  
Грэм сунул руку под плед, чтобы почесать внизу живота, и улыбнулся.  
— И это взаимно. 

Ричард нахмурился. Обычно дни полнолуния представляли в его памяти одно сплошное темное пятно, да он и не жаждал воскрешать их в подробностях. А сейчас, робко потянувшись к событиям миновавшего полнолуния, он с удивлением обнаружил, что память полна картин и образов — пусть размытых, разрозненных и мимолетных, но реальных и осязаемых. Хруст и писк под тяжелой лапой. Ветер, от которого становился дыбом густой мех. Тающие на вываленном языке снежинки. Неумолчный шелест стеблей на опушке. Большая косматая тень, бегущая рядом по свежему снегу и будто оберегающая его.

— У нас на сеновале мыши, — невпопад сказал он, и Грэм улыбнулся от уха до уха.  
— Ты здорово сократил их популяцию.  
Ричард как наяву вспомнил скрип маленьких косточек на зубах, заполняющую пасть теплую кровь и бьющийся хвост еще живой добычи, щекочущей изнутри глотку. Он с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает вязкий ком, а тело пробивает холодная испарина.  
— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — Грэм, торопливо пошарил рукой со своей стороны кровати и вытащил небольшой термос. Изнутри пахнуло настоявшимся крепким смородиновым чаем. 

— Вот об этом лучше не думай, — он протянул Ричарду термос и придерживал, пока тот торопливо глотал, смывая приторной почти сладостью призрачное ощущение склизких внутренностей и шерсти на зубах.  
— Спасибо, — Ричард поставил пустой термос на пол и подгреб под щеку подушку. Вставать не хотелось. Было слишком хорошо лежать в заполненной солнечными лучами комнате, купаясь в тепле и уютном запахе Грэма.

— Забавно. Я кое-что помню на этот раз. Но совсем обрывками.  
— Хорошие воспоминания?  
Ричард медленно кивнул.  
— Да. Ну, кроме мышей, — он торопливо сглотнул и скривился.  
Грэм усмехнулся.  
— Некоторые вещи так всю жизнь и воспринимаются по-разному. Это нормально.  
— Даже у тебя? Я имею в виду, ты же таким родился, — Ричард приподнялся на локте и подпер голову рукой.

Грэм пожал плечом.  
— Ну, мы подумываем о том, чтобы, когда ударят нормальные морозы, вернуться и откопать оленя, которого прошлой луной мы с тобой добыли у реки, — он тихо рассмеялся, глядя, как на лице Ричарда проступает отвращение, — да, я тоже этого не понимаю, но мясо будет правда вкусное.  
— Поверю тебе на слово, — кивнул Ричард, скептически сморщившись.  
— Лучше поверь, niijikiwe.

Ричард нахмурился, припоминая.  
— Знакомое слово…  
— Niijikiwe? — Грэм тоже подпер голову рукой.   
— Да.  
— Это язык моего племени. Обозначает «братец, друг».  
— Ni-jii-ki-ve, — запинаясь, выговорил Ричард и Грэм, улыбнувшись, поправил:  
— Niijikiwe. Научу тебя как-нибудь, если хочешь.  
— Да, — Ричард кивнул, — было бы здорово.

Они помолчали. Ричард снова улегся, положив под голову подушку. Тело посылало слабые импульсы, требуя посетить туалет и душ, но под теплым покрывалом, в квадрате солнечного света и на расстоянии вытянутой руки от спокойно лежавшего Грэма было слишком хорошо, чтобы даже шевелиться.   
— Брат и друг, — тихо сказал он, опустив глаза, — и только?  
Грэм не пошевелил, кажется, не единым мускулом, но Ричард скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как исчезло его расслабленное и ленивое настроение, сменяясь другим: голодным и острым.

— Есть и другое слово, — Грэм медленно кивнул, и глаза его стали серьезными, — niinimoshe.  
Ричард шевельнул губами, пробуя повторить за ним, но сбился на втором слоге и растерянно улыбнулся. Грэм наклонился к нему медленным плавным движением, давая время остановить себя или отстраниться, а когда Ричард не сделал ни того, ни другого, обдавая его ухо горячим дыханием, тихо сказал перевод. 

Ричард замер. Нависавший над ним Грэм был большим, сильным, надежным и уютным, и он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя _в безопасности_. Почувствовал себя _дома_. Грэм сделал еле заметное движение и, боясь, что он может отстраниться, Ричард вскинул руку, поймал его за загривок и притянул к себе, неуклюже ища губами его губы и все время натыкаясь на нос. В конце концов, Грэм фыркнул, коснулся щеки Ричарда сильной мозолистой ладонью и, мягко направляя, накрыл его губы своими. 

Рот Грэма был сильным и уверенным, как он сам, борода кололась, а в дыхании ощущался вкус смородинового варенья, и Ричард некстати вспомнил, что сам-то последние три дня носился по лесничеству, ел мышей и сырое мясо. Он отстранился, задыхаясь и, чувствуя как полыхают румянцем скулы, спрятал лицо у оборотня на груди.  
— От меня воняет, — тихо, словно извиняясь, проговорил он.  
— От тебя пахнет, — хмыкнул Грэм, и его дыхание согрело мочку уха и щеку.  
— Это от тебя пахнет, а от меня воняет, — парировал Ричард, чувствуя как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбку.   
— Ну так что, — хмыкнул Грэм, крепче прижимая его к себе, — сначала в душ или завтракать?  
И Ричард тихо рассмеялся, боясь спугнуть свернувшееся у него внутри клубком сытое мохнатое счастье.


End file.
